half love?
by inkypinkyanna
Summary: When Bella is in Alaska, her Niece is in a place where a certain cousin has the same Klutziness as she had. This is a small romance story that’s closer to home then you would believe!
1. looong intro, be warned

**Summary!**

When Bella is in Alaska, her Niece is in a place where a certain cousin has the same Klutziness as she had.

This is a small romance story that's closer to home then you would believe! I'm rubbish at summary's read inside… or… "Liliana! Get up now, you're going to be late," my father practically yelled up the stairs from the kitchen. I jumped, falling off of my bed, while knotting myself in my own quilt and sheet just like every other morning of my life, when would dad's voice stop making me jump?"

Hiya, my names inkypinkyanna, my friend (x-rosepetals-x) sends me around a chapter for some ideas she comes up with, I love this story and couldn't stand to see it wasted, so I've taken over mwhahaha. Right here we go.

Chapter 1

"Liliana! Get up now, you're going to be late," my father practically yelled up the stairs from the kitchen. I jumped, falling off of my bed, while knotting myself in my own quilt and sheet just like every other morning of my life, when would dad's voice stop making me jump?

Once I'd got myself untangled and my bed resembling what it should look like, I glanced at my alarm clock which sat in solitary, to attempt in wakening me up in the morning, when I glanced I found myself, looking back at it 7:30! Sugar, marshmallow! (Let's just say I thought that even though I thought of something different).

When you have 15minutes to get out the house, you find yourself washing, eating and cleaning your teeth at high speed, well this is my experience, firstly I jumped up and ran straight to the bathroom -without tripping up on anything lurking there ready to kill me- and got in the shower.

I then proceeded grabbing the clothes I'd laid out the night before, on my desk chair, dressed into them running down the stairs to grab a breakfast bar, I had to run to the bus stop and just made it on the bus.

There was one seat, typically tucked away at the back right hand corner of the bus, was the one seat, I'd hoped to be near someone I knew instead it was next to a boy I've never seen before; he was staring absent mildly out the window, out into the cold that that I had walked out from, my ears were still red from the bite freezing temperature, the boys' breath was making little clouds of condensation appear, then he was watching intently as it evaporated, then replaced it with more, much like most of the kids who had claimed the window seats.

As I sat down, the boy instantly became more involved in making the condensation appear on the window, so he moved closer to it while his hands formed into little fists.

I looked down at myself, astonished that someone could react that quickly to a new person, I checked subtly that I was wasn't smelling like a tramp, I wasn't, then I checked to see if I had any sign's stuck to me, by stretching randomly, of course there was nothing there.

So what was on me or what had I done to cause such a reaction to a new person?

I thought, mildly passing the time with something to think about is a lot better then being bored out of your brains, and because I didn't have any brothers or sisters, entertaining myself, was easy enough.

'Beep, beep'

I looked down at my new blazer, startled.

I struggled to get my phone out my new, navy blue blazer pocket, I noted in the corner of my eye that the boy next to me start to grin, finally I got my mobile out of the new blazer pocket, it read

'Hi honey, I can't believe you have started high school! Good luck love cousin Bella' I texted back as fast I could

'I know I can't believe it's a week till my birthday as well! How's Edward and yourself?'

I turned and secretly looked at the boy sitting next to me, he was pale skinned and had light blonde hair; he looked almost like an angel.

From what I could tell, he was about my age, quite tall and slender with an added bonus; he was wearing the same uniform as me.

"Lily" someone called I was snapped back to reality.

"Oh Rosa you okay?"

Rosa was my best friend, she had attended my old school, she was a little bit shorter than me, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, she always envied my looks the almost bleach blond hair, that came from mucking around in the sun too much and my shocking blue eyes that allowed me to trip over most obstacles.

"I'm brilliant" she said brightly, her smile reached her eyes.

Rosa was not what many would call the average teenager, her dirty blonde hair was never straightened, her brown eyes sometimes looked wild with happiness, but the most alien thing about her… she was perky in the mornings, that was something I couldn't handle, my brain didn't register 'perky' until 10ish.

Of course I'd continuously joked around in primary school, one of many was 'Alien, oh my, she's an alien run Dun dunn dunnnn'.

Rosa started filling me in on what she had done throughout the summer holidays, when we hadn't been together, I listened half –heartedly, nodding at the right time, my attention, however, was someplace else…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boy next to me smile again, he was still looking out the window and he was still really tense. Our bus stop came into view and I nearly hauled Rosa out of the bus, she was still chatting, of course this is rose we're talking about!

I made out way to the front gate, looking in on the big presence of a sixth former. Would I get that big? I wondered timidly, as the 6 ft guy walked off, to his 7 ft friends; he looked like a midget next to them.

"Ready for a day at school?" asked Rosa, after the guy had walked off, he had obviously scared her a bit too. I gave her a small smile, then gave one swift nod, and linked arms with her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said, once she'd smiled back.

"Wow that boy you were sitting next to was cute," she whispered, her voice still full of the same enthusiasm that was present every morning.

"Yeah he was" I blushed thankfully Rosa was looking the other way, obviously looking for a map, while I was mentally telling myself off for doing so.

Rosa patted my arm, she pointed to the main hall.

Rosa and I weren't exactly flowing with confidence, so to lift the sudden anxiety from us, I started laughing and skipping, Rosa quickly joined me, forgetting about the anxiety for a while, after looking at the hall map, I found our block, then Rosa took over the directing taking us to our room.

We entered the class, a little later than planned, said sorry to our teacher, who allowed us to sit where we wanted. Then he got up, and I felt that the next 20minutes was defiantly an hour.

The teacher talked about how he had hopes we would be a brilliant, hard- working group of students.

"Right, I'm going to call your names individually, okay? Right, lets start" and so the tutor groups were sorted, and new destinations was given to not only me, but to the whole class.

I saw a prefect outside, with the letter 'Y' on a piece of paper, that was my tutor group, and I ran towards her. However, I quickly sought out Rosa, hugged her, and left her, to line up outside my new tutor room.

When I got there, I saw our new form teacher, he was very plump, and had a massive bald patch on the crown of his head.

He already scared me silly, and I didn't even know his name…

"Line up neatly outside the room" my form tutor said slowly, as if we were thick. The class obeyed, we began to enter the room with him telling us where to sit.

He showed me a window seat; I gladly took it, while thinking about how the radiators warmth was going to be lovely during the winter, and how the open windows would keep me cool in the summer, I sat and doodled on a plain piece of paper, I'd brought along thoughtfully.

"Go sit next to Liliana"

When I heard the teacher say my name I instantly looked up, I saw the mysterious boy from the old school bus. I kept my eyes down to not be rude; I wasn't the type of person that has a lingering stare at something, well not normally anyway, because not that many objects or people interested me that much.

Rosa, for example had to fight for a whole school year to grab my smallest amount of attention, she loved having a challenge and wasn't the type of girl who gives up.

As he sat down I felt my palms start sweating a little. The boy sat smoothly down next to me, he leaned away slightly, and I felt my cheeks redden; the cutest boy ever was sitting next to me! I copied my timetable into my journal, so I knew where to go for my lessons, but I knew that I was going to get lost anyway.

As soon as the bell went, I triple checked what lesson I had, as he stood up and seemed to glide out the room.

As the day passed I noticed that the cute boy was in more of my classes than Rosa, I headed for lunch, my stomach grumbling and I almost ran to the canteen. Rosa must have seen me, because she was running after me, I reached the line, and Rosa the bundling ball of energy jumped to the free space next to me.

The teacher let my particular line through, allowing six more people access to food, I waited, as they sent three year eights and three year sevens to the entrance to the canteen where you had to wait until it had emptied a little.

After another five minutes, Rosa and I made it through the canteen bought a roll each for 90p, and had found two seats next to each other, mission accomplished.

I hungrily ate up my roll, then Rosa and I chatted a bit, wandering out around outside, it was then, that the bell went, and I pondered to maths wondering what I was going to be learning in this lesson.

I got there, and found a crowded table, I introduced myself, and got myself in a comfortable position where I could see the board, and write the notes needed.

One hour later… BELL NOISE!!!!!!!

One last lesson and the day would be done I looked at my timetable and groaned English.

I hated English, my reasons? I couldn't spell, or punctuate my work. Reading however, I was great at,

"Liliana Rose can you sit next to Mr. Cullen please" the teacher asked politely, I nodded my head, and carefully made my way over to the seat I was told to sit in.

However, as I made my way around the back of the teacher's desk, I didn't see her laptop wire which was a little way off of the floor.

I felt myself launching into the air; my arms automatically went across my face, although my flying lesson didn't last long enough. I soon found myself on the floor, my unzipped bag's contents spilled out for all to see.

I made my way up slowly, checking that everything was okay, legs move? Check. Arms? Check. Ribs? Check. Teeth? Check. Phone? Check. And so my checking of bodily parts was complete, my phone was completely safe. I bent down, and picked up my books, that I had got that day, once I'd folded everything neatly back into my bag, I continued to my table.

"You okay?" the boy asked

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" I replied.

"Are you sure? That was some pretty nasty fall"

"I'm being honest, I'll get a few bruises, I've had worse" the boy nodded, his eyes did a quick check of my face, and hands, and then he nodded and looked out of the window. Leaving me to ponder.

Cullen? Cullen was my cousin's surname; Bella swan my cousin who got married at the age of 18, no one thought it would last, but so far she's still with the guy married.

Edward Cullen, I met him at their wedding he was gorgeous, I met Bella when I was 5 and she always came round but when I turned 7 she stopped coming, understandably it costs a lot of money to travel from Alaska to here.

But she always called to see if I was all right.

I came to a conclusion.

No way was this boy related to Bella or Edward it was impossible

I thought that I'd better make conversation…

"I'm Lilly by the way"

The boy seemed pleased that I'd spoken to him

"Joe Cullen, nice to meet you"

"Same, so err, you're in a lot of my classes," I said, mentally slapping myself for even mentioning it.

"Yeah, I noticed that, funny isn't it?"

I looked over at Joe his eyes were a golden colour; I felt my cheeks loose colour.

"Lilly, are you okay?" was all I heard


	2. phone call

Chapter 2 (LPOV)

"Liliana" someone said a beautiful voice asked, it was full of natural concern, although there was this small amount of pain that shouldn't exist.

My eyelids fluttered open, showing me a sick bay room. I mentally slapped myself

_Great for a first day impression, lily your doing great!_

I was awake I tried to sit up, slowly, wary that if I sat up too fast my head would spin, however, I sat up only to be pushed back down onto the cold, hard and lumpy mattress by cold stone like hands.

"Lily?" asked Joe, worry, panic and concern filtered into his voice.

"You called me Lily" I responded happily.

"Do you prefer Liliana?" Joe looked dead into my eyes, with the question; it took me a moment to recover.

"No Lily sounds better," I said

I tried to sit up again Joe pushed me back down his hands were freezing the room I was in was different

"Wh-where am I?" I stuttered, already somehow knowing.

"The office you fainted" that just confirmed my knowledge…

As I relaxed, the incident flooded back to me

"How long have I been out?" I asked Joe, feeling self-conscious.

"Ten minutes or so. Blood makes you sick or was it my wink?" he laughed

"It was the blood don't flatter yourself it's the smell it makes me dizzy" I responded naturally, did he even wink at me? Had I not noticed?

"Yeah of course it was" he said sarcastically

"Hang on how did I get here?" I asked sitting up, even slower this time.

"I carried you," he said calmly

"I may be small but I weigh a ton" I said

"No you're really light" Joe chuckled

"Did any one call my dad?"

"Yeah he's on his way"

I groaned and fell back on the put-up bed, _great ill be driving home by fire truck_

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, all concerned again. I was gonna give the boy a bloody heart attack soon…

"I don't wanna go home in a fire truck! Who would?" I said

Joe laughed

"What was with you in form" I mentally hit my self for bringing that up

"It's sorted now just family problems, I talked to my brother he told me what to do" he shrugged

"Liliana dear," called the receptionist " your dads here"

I sighed and tried to stand up but my legs felt like jelly and I tripped like before the floor never came Joe caught me again!

How embarrassing could my day actually get?

"Fall down a lot Lily?" he chuckled

I went bright tomato red.

"I can't help it. Roger falls too"

"Here I'll help"

He almost carried me to the truck and helped me in

"Bye lily" Joe said, after making sure my safe belt was on, he waved, with that smiles that made me almost melt in his eyes. _Almost._

When I got home, dad told me he HAD to get to work, like pronto.

I was alone and then I thought about what Bella had said during her last visit.

"_If you're ever, ever lonely Lily, call me"_

So… I dialled Bella's number; even though Bella was just my cousin, she felt more like a mum to me.

My mother had died when I was 6, and I felt like I could talk to Bella about anything and everything.

The phone dialled, and rung after a couple of rings, someone answered the phone

"Hello?" just the voice I wanted to hear.

"Hi Bella"

"Oh hi sweetie, how was your first day?" she asked, please to hear my voice too.

"Terrible" and I heard her gasp, but quickly amended myself

"There was this really, really cute boy and I completely embarrassed myself, I fell down twice, and he caught me both times and I fainted, someone had a nose bleed and he said he carried me to the office"

I heard a big booming laugh

"Shh Emmett im talking to Lily" I heard Bella yell to someone in the background, it was muffled, like she's put her hand over the receiver.

"Sorry Lily that was Emmett they're staying over but today they are going home" she seemed relieved, I answered to keep her happy

"That's ok do you know what I could do to not embarrass my self?" I asked

"Try not to hurry sweetie then you wouldn't fall," I heard her take a breath in "so what's this boys name?" she asked

"Joe…" I felt myself hesitate and could almost see Bella wondering "Cullen do you know him?" I got it as fast as I could.

"No any way I have to cook dinner for Edward I'll speak to you soon"

"Bye"

Bella POV

"Bye" Lily said before she cut the phone off, she had sounded truly tired… but right now, there were other vampire matters to handle

"Joseph Cullen, could you come over here please?" I asked in a fake small voice, I heard him hesitate at the top of the stairs, then walk down them at human speed.

"Yes?" he asked wearily.

If I come out with it he will lie, I thought, my actual thoughts drifting off to Edward, knowing that if I hadn't have been blunt, I wouldn't have been here.

"You better not hurt her," I said icily.

"Hurt whom?" he said innocently

"Liliana" I said, mentally I smiled he will correct it

"Lily" he said automatically

"Ah so you do know who I'm talking about, so I take it that's who you called Edward about?"

"Yes" he said looking at the floor

"Do you like her?"

"Yes"

"Look after her she is my cousin ok?"

He nodded Emmett came in the room laughing

"What is it with your family? They seem to love us and she falls over"

I gave him an evil smile I had used my power to move a pile of books above his head

"Oh no!" he said and looked up at that moment I let them go they feel straight on his head

"OW" he said

Joe and I laughed

"Don't worry Bella I won't let anything happen to her I promise"

"If you want to go out with her you she needs to know what you are so she can make the decision by her self ok?"

"Yes sis"

Carlisle turned him when he was fourteen (he was know pretending to be eleven) he was in a road accident 15 years ago but he left and went and spent time with Tanya's family but five years ago he came back to live with us.

Rosalie and Emmett treated him like he was their son and he treated them like they were his parents as his dad was already dead and his mum died in the road accident

"Dad I bet I can beat you in a wrestling match" Joe said and ran out to the garden

"Your on" said Emmett and followed him out side Edward walked in the room and came by my side "Lily will be fine don't worry" he said

"I know" I sighed

Joe POV

Lily was one of the most nicest people I'd ever met, her hair hung down in curls, that were natural. She hadn't had time to put her hair up, and so it was left to cover her face.

She was in most of my classes, and I couldn't peel my eyes off of her.

I mean Uncle Edward was actually extremely lucky, he could at least 'look' at Aunty Bella through someone's eyes…

As Lily stayed in my mind, I continued the wrestling match with dad…


End file.
